


Yes, I did, what about it?"

by Talvi



Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Loki came back to Sakaar and re unites with Gast..Very short one shot of these two love birds.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Loki, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Yes, I did, what about it?"

“So I see you built your empire again”  
“Did you ever doubt I would?”

The Grandmaster and Loki were walking down the aisles of the Palace, real close to each other, but still not daring to hold hands or anything like that. Catching up just like regular...friends was actually harder than any of them thought. But it was even harder to admit the feelings they were actually having at the moment. So small talk would have to do until the pride of any of them would weaken.

“Was it hard? Gaining back your power over people?”

“When you actually have the power to kill them by just thinking about it… or worse, when they know how badly they can be tortured if they disobey…”

“Right, I almost forgot your methods…" said Loki with a giggle that sent a warm feeling through Gast's body

"It was fortunate I never had to actually use any of that… methods with you…"

"Well, you used other… charms with me"

The Grandmaster just smiled remembering how much he had tried to get Loki to like him without using fear at all. Just to like him and expecting the Asgardian would want to spend time with him. He was successful and now, even after all that had happened, Loki was back with him. And Gast couldn't be happier. Sakaar would have never been the same without his green eyed God of Mischief.

"So, I've heard…. During the time that took me to get back, I've heard that you were looking for me, quite eagerly"

"Oh, the word did spread then."

"So you did use your power to actively look for me?"

"Yes, I did, what about it?"

Loki laughed and The Grandmaster blushed. The scene seemed too sweet for Topaz who had already forgotten to see her master like that, but it was a nice change, since the weeks he spent without Loki were full of sorrow and bad humor. He for sure was more apathetic and barely attended any games or parties anymore. So Loki coming back to Sakaar was going to be sure for the best.

“Loki, the thing is, I’m going to be honest, uhm.. I wasn’t the same without you by my side. As silly as it may sound, being someone who lived for so long, but you changed something inside of me, you did something and I’m quite sure it wasn’t uh a magic trick”

“I would never dare to use my powers to, as you could say...charm you”

They both laughed, blushing for a second.

“Thanks for coming back. I wouldn’t know what to do if you were to leave forever…”

“Forever is a long time”

“Forever is all I want with you. Here in Sakaar as long as you like it, but we could go somewhere else..”

“I would never make The Grandmaster leave Sakaar. Besides, this planet is almost as chaotic as you and me, so it fits me, I think so.”

“It does fits you. It fits us.”

They looked at each other and stared for several seconds, just in silence, probably speaking a language only they could understand in their eyes. After what seemed like hours, Gast took Loki’s hand and they walked through the corridors of the Palace, just the two of them again, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
